Surat Putus
by Coffey Milk
Summary: JaeYong. Surat Putus. JaeYong. Jaehyun Taeyong


Surat Putus

Jaehyun/Taeyong [JAEYONG]

(((kudu di caps, biar asiq)))

.

.

.

.

"Jae…"

"Ya, hyung?"

"Besok mau—"

 _Trulululu~_

"Bentar ya, hyung. Angkat telepon dulu, dari Ayah."

"Oh, oke."

"Halo Ayah? Iya. Oh, baiklah. Iya, Jaehyun akan segera ke sana."

Taeyong diam. Di perhatikannya Jaehyun yang kini menyimpan ponsel dan kemudian berdiri sambil mengeluarkan dompet.

"Umm… Jae?"

"Maaf ya, hyung. Aku harus segera ke kantor, ada pekerjaan. Hyung habiskan saja makannya, akan aku bayar."

Taeyong mengerjap, "Uh.. oke.."

"Dah! Hyung! Sampai nanti!"

.

.

.

"Halo, Jaehyun."

" _ **Hai hyung! Ada apa menelepon?"**_ tanya Jaehyun di seberang.

"Jae, aku kangen."

" _ **Aww. Aku juga kangen, hyung."**_

"Jae, kau sedang apa? Bisa tidak, kita berte—"

" _Sajang-nim. Rapat akan segera dimulai."_

" _ **Oh iya, baiklah. Maaf, hyung. aku harus rapat. Nanti lagi ya."**_

Tuttt… tuttt….

Prak!

Taeyong melempar ponselnya begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Aku akan pergi ke Chicago besok."

Taeyong menghentikan suapan bulgogi ke mulutnya. Diliriknya Jaehyun yang sedang mengunyah dengan jengah.

"Ya, pergi saja sana." Sahutnya tak peduli.

"Hyung marah?"

"Tidak."

"Hyung marah?"

"Tidak."

"Hyung marah?"

"Tidak bodoh!"

"Aww… Taeyongie-hyungku yang tersayang sedang marah."

"Hmm.."

Jaehyun terhenti. Dia menatap Taeyong dengan mata sedih dan bibirnya membentuk kurva ke atas.

"Hyung…. Aku hanya pergi 5 hari…"

"Hm…"

"Itu cepat kok hyung…"

"Hm.."

"Setelah itu aku akan menemani hyung kemana saja deh."

"Hm."

"Taeyongie-hyuuung~"

"Hm."

"Taeyong-hyung."

"…."

"Lee Taeyong."

"…."

Jaehyun diam. Lalu dia mendekat kearah Taeyong yang kini terisak dan memeluknya.

"Hyung, aku janji setelah perjalanan ke Chicago ini akan menemanimu. Hyung mau menunggu, kan?"

"….."

"Aku cinta hyung,"

"Hiks, cepat pulang kau bodoh."

"Iyaa…."

.

.

.

.

"Yong, ini sudah lima hari, kan? Bukannya seharusnya kekasihmu sudah balik?"

"Aku kira dia pulang besok?"

"Oh iya?"

Taeyong mengangguk. Tangannya kini menerima uang kembalian dan ia juga temannya segera keluar dari minimarket dengan plastik berisi beberapa snack yang baru saja mereka beli.

"Terus, itu siapa Yong? Bukannya itu Jaehyun?"

Taeyong mendongak, ia mengarahkan pandangannya menuju tempat yang di tunjuk temannya. Di sebuah café, ia melihat, Jaehyun sedang duduk sambil meminum sesuatu dari cangkir dan seorang wanita duduk di hadapannya.

Taeyong diam. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Namun, ia tahu ia tidak bisa langsung berprasangka buruk begitu saja. Namun, begitu ia berlalu dari pemandangan itu, Taeyong tak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya.

Apakah benar Jaehyun berselingkuh darinya?

.

.

.

Seharian Taeyong memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui apakah Jaehyun selingkuh di belakangnya atau tidak. Ia bahkan tak mengangkat panggilan Jaehyun yang berkali-kali sama sekali. Ia juga mengabaikan panggilan Ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa Jaehyun datang ke rumah.

Jaehyun muncul di hadapannya dengan ceria dan memeluknya.

Keduanya lalu mengobrol dan Jaehyun memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna pastel, dengan gambar sebuah surat cinta dan sebuah tulisan ' _Chocolate'_ yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa macam coklat yang terlihat menggiurkan baginya. Namun, mata Taeyong malah terpaku pada bungkusan berdesain surat cinta itu.

Ia mendapat ide.

Jaehyun tidak tahu apapun,tapi ia merasakan keanehan pada diri Taeyong. Malam itu, entah kenapa Taeyong terlihat begitu dingin dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Taeyong mampir ke apartment Jaehyun di pagi hari. Dengan kunci cadangan yang diberikan Jaehyun kepadanya setahun lalu, Taeyong pun dengan mudah masuk. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Jaehyun dengan pelan-pelan dan begitu ia membuka pintu kamar, seperti yang ia pikirkan, Jaehyun masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Ia tersenyum tipis dan mendekat. Kasur Jaehyun ia naiki perlahan dan menurunkan posisi tubuhnya. Bibir Jaehyun ia kecup selama beberapa detik. Ia bahkan melakukannya berkali-kali. Lalu ia beranjak untuk pergi ke dapur.

Jaehyun terbangun setengah jam kemudian. Ia terbangun karena mencium harum masakan di hidungnya. Ia bangkit dan segera membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi. Lalu selang beberapa menit kemudian, ia menghampiri Taeyong yang baru saja menghidangkan sarapan di atas meja.

"Pagi hyung."

"Pagi."

Jaehyun mendekat dan memeluk Taeyong, ia berbisik, "Morning kiss, dong."

"Nggak." Jawab Taeyong cepat dan melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengerjap, "Hyung?"

"Sudah, habiskan sarapan yang sudah aku buat untukmu." Ucap Taeyong dan berlalu dari dapur.

"Hyung tidak sarapan?"

"Sudah."

Jaehyun dengan bingung mengangguk. Ia menggaruk lehernya dan bertanya-tanya apa ia sedang berbuat salah. Ia pun kemudian duduk dan mennyantap sarapan yang terhidang di depan mata. Beberapa menit terasa begitu hening. Jaehyun bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang di lakukan Taeyong. Kemudian Taeyong kembali.

"Darimana?"

"Kamar mandi."

Jaehyun mengangguk dan Taeyong duduk di depannya, "Enak?" tanyanya.

"Masakan hyung selalu menjadi yang terlezat bagiku." Jawab Jaehyun lalu mengedipkkan sebelah matanya pada Taeyong.

Taeyong menyentil keningnya, "Gombal."

Jaehyun tertawa renyah. Ia kemudian menghabiskan sarapannya dan menaruh piring kotor di bak cuci. Namun, saat dia berencana untuk membilas piring kotornya, ia mendengar suara ponsel. Jaehyun dengan segera cepat-cepat mencuci tangannya dan berlari riang menuju kamar dimana ponselnya berada. Taeyong mengikuti gerak-geriknya dengan gerakan mata, heran.

Terdengar Jaehyun berbicara dengan seseorang selama satu menit, Taeyong tidak bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan jelas. Kemudian, Jaehyun keluar kamar dengan memakai jaket dan membawa dompet.

"Mau kemana, Jae?" tanya Taeyong.

"Oh, hyung! Maaf! Aku akan keluar sebentar! Tunggu sebentar, ya?"

"Eh, Jae…" Taeyong berdiri.

"Dah, hyung!"

Blam.

Taeyong terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Memandang sendu pada pintu yang kini tertutup. Perlahan ia merogoh saku celananya dan menarik keluar sebuah surat.

Surat putus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Jaehyun melongok, merasa bingung dengan keadaan unitnya yang terlihat lenggang. Dimana Taeyong? Ia melihat ke dalam rak sepatu. Tidak ada sepatu Taeyong di situ.

Apa dia sudah pulang? Batin Jaehyun.

"Taeyong-hyung?" panggilnya.

Unit apartmentnya benar-benar kosong tanpa seseorang pun selain dirinya. Jaehyun menghela napas. Kesepian. Ia kemudian memasuki kamarnya dan terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, terdapat sebuah surat dan kunci cadangan apartment-nya.

"Apa ini?"

Ia kemudian mengambil surat itu, membukanya, dan membacanya.

 _Jaehyun._

 _Aku rasa, hubungan kita sampai di sini saja, ya._

 _Aku mau kita putus._

 _Aku sudah lelah._

 _Toh kau tidak membutuhkanku, kan?_

 _Kerena kau sudah memiliki kekasih selain aku._

 _-Taeyong_

Jaehyun terdiam. Namun, senyumnya tak tertahan.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong kini sedang mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan kebisingan sekecil apapun. Ia kini sedang bersembunyi di bawah meja yang tak bisa terlihat oleh Jaehyun. Ia juga berusaha tak menggeser duduknya yang tak nyaman agar kursi yang ada di hadapannya itu tak bergerak.

Cklek.

Ia mendengar pintu kamar terbuka.

"Apa ini?"

Lalu hening. Taeyong yakin, Jaehyun sekarang sedang membaca surat putus itu.

Taeyong tidak benar-benar mengirimkan surat itu dengan hati. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah Jaehyun benar-benar selingkuh atau tidak. Ia juga ingin mengetahui seperti apa reaksi Jaehyun setelah membaca surat itu. Jantung Taeyong berdebar, antara takut dan cemas. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar prasangka buruknya adalah salah. Ia tak akan pernah siap jika harus benar-benar berpisah dengan Jaehyun.

"Hahaha."

Taeyong terkesiap saat mendengar Jaehyun tertawa. Ia terbengong bingung. Lalu Jaehyun bersiul-siul sebelum berbicara sendiri.

"Sayang, cepatlah angkat."

 _Huh?_

"Hahaha. Halo, sayang? Mari kita bertemu. Selingkuhanku telah memintaku untuk putus. Aku sudah tahu kalau perselingkuhan ini salah, maafkan aku. Aku sangat senang sudah bebas darinya. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengamu sekarang, sudah tidak sabar. Ya, benar. Oke, tunggu aku."

Lalu terdengar beberapa gerakan kecil, sepertinya Jaehyun mengambil beberapa barang dari laci nakasnya. Hening lagi.

Blam.

Kemudian terdengar pintu di tutup.

Taeyong tertegun. Jantungnya seolah mencelos. Ia diam sambil menutup mulutnya, tak percaya. Selama beberapa detik ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam situasi itu. Air matanya kemudian merebak. Isakan lolos dari belah bibirnya.

 _Ah, bagaimana ini?_

Apa yang harus Taeyong lakukan?

Dia lalu menggeser kursi dan merangkak keluar. Dia berdiri sambil menahan isakan. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Ia menunggu selama beberapa saat untuk menunggu suara pintu utama di tutup, tapi ia tak mendengarkan apapun.

Bukankah Jaehyun harusnya pergi?

Beberapa menit ia menunggu, beberapa menit itu pula ia terheran-heran. Lalu ia melihat kearah nakas tempat ia menaruh pesan itu tadi. Ada sebuah kertas _post it_ tertempel di lampu tidur.

Taeyong membulatkan mata, dengan segera berlari untuk melepaskan _post it_ itu dan membacanya.

 _Taeyong-hyung…_

 _Kenapa kau itu imut sekali sih?_

 _Keluarlah, aku tidak bisa ditipu olehmu. Warna bajumu yang berwarna biru itu terlihat sekali dari sela bawah meja._

 _Lain kali, kalau ingin mengerjaiku, pastikan semuanya sempurna._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Jaehyun_

Tangan Taeyong bergetar. Ia kembali terisak dan menghela napas lega. Rasa malu akan keteledorannya juga muncul hingga membuatnya tertawa dalam isakannya. Ia kemudian segera berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu kamar lalu membukanya.

Di hadapannya, Jaehyun berdiri sambil terseyum dan merentangkan tangannya, bersiap menyambut Taeyong yang langsung melompat dalam pelukannya dan menangis. Jaehyun terkekeh dan memeluk Taeyong, mengangkatnya, dan membawanya untuk berputar.

"Jaehyuuuun…. Hiks."

"Hyung…. Hyung….." Jaehyun tertawa.

Taeyong terisak dan memeluk Jaehyun erat.

"Hyung sepertinya melihatku kemarin, ya? Hahaha. Tenang hyung, dia itu kakak sepupuku." Ucap Jaehyun sambil membawa Taeyong duduk di sofa. "lagipula, siapa yang mau selingkuh darimu? Aku lebih baik mati jika tidak menghabiskan hidup bersamamu." Lanjutnya kemudian mengecup kening Taeyong.

Taeyong tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Jaehyun.

"Maafkan aku…" lirih Taeyong, "tapi… tapi… kau benar-benar hampir membuatku mati tadi…"

"Hehehe… aku minta maaf, hyung."

Keduanya kemudian saling tatap.

"Tapi, hyung. Kau tidak benar-benar lelah denganku kan, hyung?"

Taeyong menggeleng, "Bagaimana bisa.." lirihnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Jaehyun tersenyum, ia lalu menyeka air mata Taeyong dari pipi lembut itu dengan perlahan.

"Hyung ingat janji sebelum aku pergi ke Chicago, tidak?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun bingung dan mengangguk.

"Selama ini aku bekerja keras, untuk mencapai sesuatu agar kesibukanku tidak mengganggu suatu hal itu…"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku ingin menemanimu, Lee Taeyong-hyung. Apakah kau mau juga menemaniku menjalani hidup dalam status pernikahan?"

Taeyong mengerjapkan mata.

Ah, dia terlalu bahagia.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **Ps: ide didapat dari tl ig :3**

 **Thanks buat yang udah baca. Review juseyo**


End file.
